Lawn and garden mowers typically have rotary blade mowing decks for usage therewith. Typically these decks are either fixedly connected to the frame between forward wheels and aft drive wheels or have some sort of semi-floating interconnection between a fixed frame and the cutting unit. Examples of these include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,154,903, 3,375,645, and 4,325,211. Typically in these units, the mower deck has some sort of lost motion interconnection between the mower deck and a wheeled frame, which loss motion interconnection allows for the independent movement of the mower deck in respect to the units frame.